The Jack, The Queen, and The Joker
by ShadowFane
Summary: Elizabeth's abusive bf Jack is out of town, and apparently in gang trouble, because while he's gone Elizabeth get's a visit from the Joker. What happens when he takes her as payment for Jack's discressions? Joker/OC
1. Kidnapped

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DC CHARACTERS. ONLY THE WOMAN IS MINE. *evil laughter* **

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter one

"I shouldn't be doing this." I mumbled to myself, reaching into the cookie jar. My boyfriend, Jack, already said I was fat, but at that moment, I didn't care. Jack was not home, wouldn't be home for two weeks. To a normal girl, that would be hell. For me, paradise.

I turned on my cd player, put in my mix cd, and hit the volume button til the walls began to shake. I began to dance, hopping around my living room a bit. I hopped over to the sofa and sat down, lifting the hem of my t-shirt. This was always my favorite part of Jack being gone. I could remove all this damn make-up. With a sigh, I picked up a paper towel and began to scrub my legs. Black and purple bruises slowly began to show up on my skin. I sighed again, glaring at them.

"On second thought," I muttered. "Maybe I should've left the make-up on..." I hated the make-up. Hated having to hide, having to cover up what he did to me. There was only one thing I hated more than lying about the bruises: the bruises themselves. It was too late to stop, though. I moved up to my arms, scrubbing the visible skin with the half ruined paper towel. Here the bruises were darker, bigger. I glared harder at them.

"Couldn't hit me like that where clothes could cover it, oh no." I couldn't make myself do my face. Not yet. I wanted to shower for that, really be able to wash the make-up off my body. But first....I looked down as my tummy emitted a low 'feed me' sound. I slowly made my way over to the kitchen. I ripped into the box of popcorn in the pantry, pulled out a bag, ripped the plastic off, and tossed it in the microwave. But right before I hit the start button, everything shut down. The microwave turned off, the lights turned off, everything just powered down. I looked around, feeling more than slightly panicked. Normally I'd just assume the bill didn't get paid or it was a storm. There were a few problems with my theories, however.

I paid the bill yesterday.

And it wasn't storming.

I picked up a steak knife, wandering through my now pitch black house, flipping light switches as I walked, praying something would turn on. I heard the front door latch. Was it locking or unlocking? I called into the darkness,

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Yes." A low voice behind me answered. "But I'm not the _Jack_ you're looking for." I turned around and came face to face with pitch black eyes and a Glasgow smile. I dropped the knife as he pulled his. I screamed as he slammed me into the wall behind me, holding a switchblade against my throat, a cold, cruel laughter spilling from his lips.

"Hello, _beautiful._" I swallowed hard, shutting my eyes and clenching my fists to stop my body from shaking. I opened my terrified grey eyes to stare into his coal ones. Taking about three deep breathes, I opened my mouth.

"You're the Joker." He laughed again, a laugh that sent chills up my spine.

"And you, must wach the news. Hmm?" He pressed the knife into my throat slightly, causing me to wince. "Now. Where's your Jack-_ah_?" I couldn't help myself, I smiled at him.

"I can honestly say I have no idea. I do know he'll be back in two weeks. Care to come back then?" The Joker growled, not at all impressed with my mouth. He pressed his body up against mine; I trembled beneith him. "Or not, ok. Whatever suits you best." He clicked his tongue, still staring straight at me. It felt almost like he was staring into my soul.

"Now, do you _really _not know where he is, or are you _saying_ this to _protect _him?" I scoffed.

"Why protect him? What has he done for me lately?" He tilted his head, apparently thinking I was being mouthy again. He grabbed my upper right arm. I flinched, feeling my knees buckle at the sudden pain. The Joker released me quickly, clearly surprised.

"What was _that-ah_?" I stared up at him, shaking.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." I responded, my voice cracking. He clicked his tongue again and sighed.

"You know," he crouched down by me; I backed up as close to the wall as I could get. It didn't do much good. "I came here looking for _Jacky._ Instead I find this **beaut-ah-ful **young _lady,_ all alone in a big scary house." He laughed quickly, eerily low. "I think I should take you with me, princess-ah." My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Oh, no way. No way in hell. I was NOT about to play prisoner to an insane clown _freak!_ I swung my fist at him, catching him on the side of the head. As he recovered from the blow I took off, vaulting myself over the couch and head ing for the front door. I heard him coming up behind me as I slammed my body into it. His footsteps thundered behind me as I fiddled with the lock. _Come on, come on, come on, come on...._ I mentally screamed with relief when I got the door unlocked, and did scream when his gloved hand landed on my shoulder.

"You thought you could escape from _The Joker?_" he hissed in my ear, whirling me around to face him. I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder. "Think again, _sweetheart._" I screamed as he carried me out of my house and tossed me into a van. He leapt in behind me, telling the man in the driver's seat to move his ass. The driver obeyed, slamming his foot on the gas. The van barreled out of my driveway and sped off into the darkness. I sat up and stared at The Joker's teasing, triumphant grin.

**NOTE: Ok, so I know it's not too great, but it's an idea I've had tumbling around in my head. Different than what I normally do. What do y'all think?**

**SF**


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DC CHARACTERS. ONLY THE WOMAN IS MINE. *evil laughter* **

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter two

I stared up at him, my thoughts racing and whirling. The Joker. _THE JOKER!!_ I had been kidnaped by Gotham's most feared mob boss!!! So...why did I find this funny? I giggled a little, causing his eyebrows to raise. Even though he was sitting down, he still towered over me as I laid on the floor of the van, chuckling to myself. He knelt down next to me.

"Something the _matter, _sweetheart-_ah_?" He asked me, his voice dripping anger. I shrugged managing to quiet my manic giggles and sit up to face him.

"Nothing. I plead temporary insanity." This caused him to grin.

"Only temprary? How _disappointing-ah._" I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. "Now tell me, princess: what is _your _name, hmm?" I licked my lips, trying to decide what to tell him. I was tepted to tell him something that he might have dificulty pronouncing. Instead I whispered,

"Elizabeth." His Glasgow grin widened, showing all of his teeth.

"_Elizabeth._" he repeated, clicking his tongue. "Not what I _expected-ah_, but **beautiful **none the less." I couldn't help myself; I blushed. The Joker leaned towards me, his breath hot against my ear. "Now, to see the **beautiful** face that goes with that **beautiful **name." Before I could stop him, he reached up and flicked the switch to the light on the roof of the van.

I tried to imagine what I looked like. My platinum blonde hair cut in a stacked bob-the longest strands reaching my chin-was a wreck. The bruises all along my legs and arms were exposed, marring my creamy skin with dark marks. There was a dark make-up line around my neck, so I knew he'd figure I had more to hide on my face. The t-shirt I was wearing, a dark purple that barely reached my knees, was hiked up revealing my light green underware. I felt my heart pounding as his eyes roamed over my body, drinking in my anatomy. He licked his lips, his coal black eyes traveling upwards to meet my terrified gaze. He leaned towards me, bringing his face inches from my own.

"You look like a deer in headlights, _Elizabeth-ah._" I shivered, meeting his gaze without any major trouble. Ok, so I was shaking and my heart was pounding, but come on. Tell me yours wouldn't be! I nodded my head, still staring at him.

"Can you blame me? Look at me."

"Oh, _trust _me," he glanced down and then back up grinning like a mad man. "I _am._" I shivered again, closing my eyes briefly. I felt him lift his left hand slowly. Out of pure animal instinct, I dove to the right, straight into his other arm. He held me still in his right arm as I struggled and whimpered softly.

"Sh, sh. sh." he whispered to me, clutching me to his body, lifting his left hand again. I screamed, struggling harder against him. Joker's hand fell softly on my head, resting there as he silently reguarded my antics. I began to calm myself as I realized he wasn't gonna hit me. I looked up at him, trying to brush off my incident and his hand in one motion, but he held firm. I smiled a little, my heart still pounding in my chest.

"Sorry about that---" I started, but he cut me off.

"_Jacky_ hits you, doesn't he, _Elizabeth_?" I shook my head, trying to blow it off. No big deal. I'm only laying in a mob boss' arms covered in bruises. This is totally innocent.

Yeah, right.

"No, of course not.....It's that obvious, isn't it?" He laughed, stroking my hair almost absentmindedly. I felt myslef wrinkle my brow in confusion, wondering if the insane man had finally lost his mind. He grabbed the hair on the back of my head, forcing me to look him in the eye. I winced, shooting him a slight glare. Nope, he's just sneaky.

"You have **_no_** idea." I shivered for a thrid time that car ride, staring up at my captor with guarded eyes. I decided to quickly change the subject, trying to carefully get out of his death grip.

"So....why are you after Jack?" Joker clicked his tongue, sucking on his scars. He seemed lost in thought.

"He _owes _me." he finally stated. I tilted my head as best I could with his incredibly strong hand tangled in my very short hair. How did he keep his grip?

"Owes you what?"

"Best you keep quiet about it, little _bunny_." Joker grinned down at me. "Not the business of a pretty _princess-ah_ like you." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm in a speeding van, going god knows where, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of flimsy underware, being held captive quite litterally by The Joker....Wanna tell me again it's none of my business?"He laughed, releasing his death grip on my hair.

"Oh, aren't you a _doll_?" I rubbed the back of my head and opened my mouth to answer, but the van screeched to a halt so I decided against it. Joker grabbed my wrist, jerking me out of the van and setting me roughly on my feet. We were in front of a huge mansion, with dark red bricks and a wrap around porch. I looked around, wondering if I was supposed to comment. The Joker answered that for me, clearing his throat and staring at me expectantly. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Your house....would eat....my house...." With wild, hysterical laughter, he picked me up, carring me over his shoulder towards the house.

"You're just so _funny_!" he slapped my ass, making me absolutely freeze. Whoa...what the hell? "Makes me like ya even more, _cupecake-ah._" I rolled my eyes. Great. He likes me....what the hell does that mean?!?!?!?!? He bounded up the stairs, bursting through the front door. "_Honey_! I'm **home**!" he called to the empty house, laughing loudly as he ran up the spiral staircase. I clung to his jacket, not totally sure what to think about all this. We reached the top and turned down a hallway. Joker kicked down a door in about the middle of the hallway. I let out a squeal as he dropped me in the dark room. I landed on my ass, rubbing it gently as I looked around. He grinned down at me, the only light coming from behind him, making him look almost like an angel. Whoa, whoa, whoa.....what?! I mentally slapped myself for thinking things like that and continued to stare at him. He stared back at me, still grinning.

"Welcome to your new _home, _Elizabeth." I tried to look around the darkness but gave up and looked back at him. He laughed. "If I were you, I'd sleep while you can. When I get back, we're gonna _play a game._" He shut the door and locked it, his crazy laughter echoing down the hall as he walked away. I curled up on the floor in a ball, deciding to take his advice. Before long I managed to drift into a restless sleep.

**NOTE: So here's chapter 2! What do you think?**

**SF**


End file.
